La muerte de Fred Weasley
by Annie Granger L
Summary: Breve historia en la que narro la muerte de Fred Weasley desde el punto de vista de un personaje de mi imaginación. Fred siempre ha sido uno de mis personajes predilectos así que espero que lo disfruten.


LA MUERTE DE FRED WEASLEY

* * *

Antes de nada: esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de un personaje que NO existe. Este personaje fue tomando forma en mi cabeza mientras leía los libros y siempre la he imaginado como parte de la historia. La historia cambiará un poco pero no me odien. También les pido que por favor no se ofendan si no es la historia que esperaban. Claramente no soy tan buena como JK pero se intenta. Adelante, disfruten del fic.

* * *

Vi como su cuerpo caía mientras el sonido de su última risa aún flotaba en el aire. Me quedé paralizada. Su llamativo pelo rojo estaba extendido a su alrededor y en su boca se apreciaba el fantasma de su última sonrisa. En ese momento todo se paró, creo que incluso yo dejé de funcionar por un instante. No oí los gritos ni el ruido de la batalla que se libraba fuera. No noté nada. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me había estado deslizando hacia el suelo. Mis piernas no me sostenían. No, él no. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? No lo sé. Sólo deseaba que la sonrisa que había iluminado mis tinieblas volviera. Daría mi vida, me cambiaría por él sin dudarlo un segundo, pero esas no son las reglas.

Vi a Harry tratando de ponernos en movimiento de nuevo pero para mí eso ya no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué seguir luchando si ya me habían arrebatado aquello que más amaba? Fred Weasley. Su nombre desprendía alegría, luz, pero él ya no podría brillar más. Su luz había sido extinguida y yo sólo podía oír los llantos. Justo cuando creí que me quedaría ahí para siempre los demás me levantaron y seguimos moviéndonos.

(…)

Finalmente había un pausa en la batalla, esto no significaba que hubiese terminado. Me encontraba junto a las puertas del Gran Comedor, estaba agotada. Desde ahí podía ver los numerosos daños que Hogwarts había sufrido. Avancé hacia el interior del Gran Comedor movida por la inercia. Sólo podía pensar que donde antes había risas y vida ahora sólo había lágrimas y muerte. Había un gran número de personas allí que pronto se convirtieron en una mancha borrosa de rostros conocidos. Yo sólo buscaba a un grupo de pelirrojos.

Finalmente les encontré, estaba toda la familia llorando sobre el cadáver y yo me sentí casi como una intrusa. Me acerqué lentamente intentando no llamar la atención, no molestar, pero fue en vano. Arthur se encaminó hacia mí y rodeándome con el brazo me condujo hasta él. Molly se apartó un poco dejándome un sitio. Cuando la miré tenía lágrimas en los ojos, los míos estaban secos.

Me arrodillé al lado de aquel que tanto había significado para mí. Él me había enseñado que había algo bueno en mí. Acaricié su rojo pelo mientras recordaba con los ojos cerrados. Risas en el Gran comedor o en la Sala Común, paseos en escoba, carreras en la madriguera, prácticas en el Ejército de Dumbledore. Noté como una sonrisa se formaba en mis labios. Entonces recordé aquello que yo misma me había estado escondiendo.

Recordé una música suave y mi cuerpo siguiendo la música. Estaba en la que más tarde conocería como la Sala de los Menesteres. En ese momento tenía la apariencia de un gran estudio de ballet. Mis ojos estaban cerrados y mi yo completamente concentrada en la música, siguiendo cada nota con un suave movimiento. Era plenamente consciente de cada una de mis células. En ese momento no sentía nada y lo sentía todo, estaba en armonía con el mundo. Cuando terminó la canción me quedé quieta de pie en el medio de la sala. Mi pecho subía y bajaba con rápidas respiraciones, me pitaban los oídos en el silencio. Entonces escuché un ruido y me giré rápidamente asustada. Le vi ahí de pie intentando sujetar en vano una pila de libros y sonreí. Juraría que esos libros no estaban ahí antes. Al ver mi sonrisa el rió y acto seguido se disculpó. Hablamos un poco mientras yo recogía mis cosas. Cuando iba a salir de la sala él me detuvo, colocó un mechón de pelo rebelde detrás de oreja y con una sonrisa acercó a mí hasta que finalmente me besó. Fue un beso corto y dulce, el primero de muchos.

Cerré los ojos mientras lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. Desde aquel momento él había iluminado mis días. En realidad había hecho mucho más, había logrado que yo aprendiese a iluminarlos sola. Una mezcla de tristeza y desesperación me arrolló. Miles de imágenes suyas pasaron por mi cabeza. Cada sonrisa, cada mirada, cada risa. En aquel momento las lágrimas se desbordaron desobedientemente de mis ojos y corrían por mis mejillas. No era justo pero la vida no era justa.

Me incliné levemente hacia él con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Acerqué mis labios a su oído y susurré ''gracias''. Lentamente dejé mi último beso sobre labios. Una lágrima cayó en su mejilla y yo la limpié con una suave caricia. Noté como alguien me abrazaba y oí palabras de consuelo pero no les prestaba atención. Yo sólo mantuve mi mirada en su rostro y mi mano en su pelo, guardando en mi memoria cada pequeño detalle para cuando ya no pudiera mirarle más.


End file.
